Death Sport
'''Death Sport '''is an fighting game created by MarkusDark77. Console: PC, PlayStation 5, Xbox Scarlett, Nintendo Switch and Google Stadia. Engine: Unreal Engine 4 Rating: PEGI-18, Rated-M Gameplay Death Sport will play like Mortal Kombat 9 with special moves(Minus enhanced moves), fatalities dubbed “Killing Blows” and intro and outro sequences. A new feature will be called “Suicides,” they are similar to Killing Blows but allows the victorious players to force their defeated opponent to kill themselves. Similar to Hara-Kiri's in Mortal Kombat Deception just a little different (The player who won punches in the sequences.) Story In the near future, a mysterious figure simply known as the Enigma will raise a powerful criminal syndicate that will take over the criminal underworld all over the world. Enigma would start engaging in a bloody war against all those who stood against the Enigma Syndicate. Tens of thousands of people would die, innocents or enemies. No one could stop this powerful person's influence. Ten years later, Enigma would announced a fighting tournament dubbed “Death Sport,” the winner would be given anything they desired. Many will enter, but one shall win. Characters There will be 12 starting characters within the game, 6 good characters and 6 evil characters. Their will be also 4 unlockable characters as well. Soon afterwards their will be DLC characters as well. Playable * Agna Dresdner - German Neo-Nazi and master of German Ju-jutsu. Seeks the power to continue the Nazi party. * Aliza Levi - Former Mossad agent turned mercenary and master of Krav Maga. Hired by a cabal of former crime lords to kill Enigma. * Antwan Green - Boxing Champion. British Champion of the World Boxing League, who enters the tournament because no other boxers can give him a challenge. * Bulala Inyoka - South African warlord and Muay Thai master. Seeks power to unify Africa as his own personal kingdom. * Huang Jing - Master of Jeet Kune Do. Is entering the tournament to fight other masters of martial arts. * Jason Knight - Former Delta Force operator who is looking for revenge against Enigma for the death of his family. Master of Special Operations Combatives Program and Kickboxing. * Javier Ortega - Master of Taekwondo. Seeks to find his missing sister. * Kimiko Kawata - Kunoichi and master of ninjutsu. Is Enigma's personal bodyguard and is fighting in the tournament to eliminate fighters. * Liliane Broussard - Agent of the Allied Nations sent to bring Enigma to justice. Master of French Savate. * Nadia Zidane - Female master of Kung Fu To'a. Seeks to win tournament to get money to help out her village. * OG Snow - Caucasian gangbanger and innovator of “Street Fu.” Seeks to become the wealthiest gangbanger in the world. * Stormwolf - Native American serial killer and knife expert. Seeks to kill the greatest fighters in the world. Exclusive-Quest Fighters * Nintendo Switch: Samus Aran (Metroid) * PS5: Nathan Drake (Uncharted) * Xbox Scarlett: Black Orchid (Killer Instinct) Hiddens * Alec O'Hannagain - Irish poacher and hunter of humans. Joins the tournament to hunt the best fighters in the world. * Angie Knight - known as Angie M103 TIU(Tactical Infiltration Unit), A female cyborg assassin prototype. Sent to kill Enigma to test it's effectiveness * Felicia Meszaros - Serial Killer known as the "New Blood Countess." Joins to tournament to bath in the blood of her opponents. * Volk Adamovich - Russian Wolfman. Seeks to reverse the experimental process that the Russian government did to him. DLCs Season 1: Forces of Good * Black Widow: Marvel Comics Super Spy, assigned by SHIELD to apprehend Enigma. * Gaia Wildflower: Half Greek, Half Cree millionaire and outdoorswoman, seeks to stop Enigma's illegal clear cutting and poaching activities. * Kotiro: Warrior princess of the Toa Islands, seeks to liberate her homelands from Enigma. * Leon S. Kennedy: From Resident Evil, assigned to stop Enigma from purchasing and creating Bio-Organic Weapons. * Mason Wilson: Australian Police Officer, seeks to put Enigma in jail. Season 2: Wrath of the Anti-Heroes * Ada Wong: Resident Evil's fem fatale spy, seeks to steal Enigma's vast information. * El Kumiho: South Korean born Lucha Libre wrestler, Seeks to prove pro wrestling is a legitimate sport. * Jennifer Johnson: African-American radical, Seeks prize money to start a campaign to bring about change to the U.S. * Punisher: Marvel Comics The Punisher, seeks to punish Enigma. * Victor Nave: America's most feared bounty hunter, Seeks to collect on Enigma's twenty five million dollar bounty. Season 3: Evil Unleashed * Draugr: Enigma's champion, ordered to kill the tournament competitors. * Edmund Gareth: Creator of the Brutal Fists Tournament. Seeks to eliminate Enigma as a threat. * Enigma: Undisputed ruler of the Underground, joins the tournament for entertainment. * Gianni Lupo: Brooklyn based Mafia made man, seeks to kill Enigma for extorting the Mafia. * Osiris: Creator of the Lord of the Underground Tournament. Seeks to take over Enigma's business. NPCs # Abby and Sonnie Knight # Adolf Hitler # Don Rici # Elena # Elizabeth Bathory # Mutua # Nick Fury # Ogoleithus # Rafaela Ortega # Skilled Hacker # Sullivan # Tatiana Adamovich # Whaea Stages Starter # Abandoned ISAF base, Afghanistan # African Rebel Base # Boxing Ring, London # Chinese Countryside, China # Desert Oasis, Algeria # Highrise Rooftop, Mexico City # Kawata Ninja Compound, Japan # Midnight Alley, Oklahoma City # Neo-Nazi Strong Hold, Germany # Streets of Marseille # Streets of Beersheba # Underground gang hideout, San Jose Exclusive-Quest # Gunship Crash Site, Enigma's Island # Jungle Ruins, South East Asia # Rebel Outpost, Eastern Europe Hidden # Meszaros Mansion, Hungary # Poachers Warehouse, Africa # Snowy Woodlands, Russia # Underground training area, Classified Area DLCs # B.O.W. Research Center Heliport, Unknown Location # Crime ridden street, Australia # Desert Highway # Edmund Gareth's Laboratory # Enigma's Fighting Ring # Enigma's Throne Room # Helicarrier Deck, Classified Location # Los Angeles Streets, California # Mārohirohi Beach Village, New Zealand # Mexican Wrestling Arena # New York City Back Alley # Streets of Brooklyn # Underground Arena # Underground B.O.W lab, Unknown Location # Wildlife Refuge, Canada Trivia * Will be voice actors assigned to characters, ranging from veterans to a few big time actors. * All music for this game will be coming from Two Steps from Hell. * A game in Season 3 DLC will have an character from upcoming game, name Osiris who came from Lord of the Underground (since Dark Legends isn't deviant fighter that appear in Game Ideas Wikia). Category:Games